


Charles smith x reader. Prompt: you've given me fifty kisses

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: This is for fangirl-ramblings on tumblr. My first requestQuite a short work
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Charles smith x reader. Prompt: you've given me fifty kisses

Today was going to be a rough day. Dutch and Molly constantly yelling throughout the day, Hosea’s cough getting worse, Sean being a brat in general, Bill and Micah arguing and Ms Grimshaw breathing down the girl’s necks.

All this commotion lead to you developing a terrible mood. Charles noticed this and whenever you were away from camp or getting some free time he would walk over and start kissing every free bit of skin he could find.

“Charles you’ve kissed me fifty times today. Why?”  
He shrugged and said “ maybe I’m in a clingy mood”  
“Well I hope that this mood never ends”  
“Also I can see that you’re stressed.”  
You chuckled and sighed  
“All this commotion around camp is killing me. It’s stressing me out!”  
“Maybe I can relieve some of that stress for you.”  
He looks at you with love in his eyes. He sits you down. And start massaging your shoulders.  
“Aaah thank you, Charles. Love you”  
“I love you too”  
He continues making all of the stress practically melt away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading. Go check out fangirl-ramblings on tumblr


End file.
